


Trouble in a Tracksuit

by AcierGlace



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcierGlace/pseuds/AcierGlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shin is plagued by overprotective teachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in a Tracksuit

“I know they're not our school, but we've got to help!” Kuma was nearly frothing at the mouth, moral sense backing his decision. Shin frowned, eyes narrowing on the girl and boy with glasses, both hidden from the gang behind their loud-mouthed friend. One of the Cross grabbed his scarf and pulled him forward before shoving him into his friends. The girl screamed. Shin looked back to his friends, Kuma, Ucchi, Noda and Minami, all with slightly harried looks on their faces but he could see their determination. Yamaguchi had really brought out the good character in his friends. He nodded. 

“Hey!” Noda and Minami were first off, shoving their way through the gathered crowd and pushing the Black Cross gang members away from the students. Ucchi followed him as he ran over, Kuma huffing as he brought up the end. “What's the problem here? The hell are you doing pushing on kids in our territory?” 

“Get the hell out of our way, Shirokin!” The Cross shoved at Noda, but he just pushed back, tension rising as the kids got up, the loud-mouthed one coming up beside Noda. 

“You bastards are wrong! Naruto-nii isn't like that! I'll kill you if you say it again!” One of the Cross came forward, but Minami and Ucchi were in the way.

“Calm down, kid. No one's fighting here!” Uchi hissed, eying the street warily. This was a highly policed area. If they weren't careful, they'd all get picked up and Yamaguchi would be pissed. 

“But he-” The boy started up again, but the girl grabbed his arm and whispered his name urgently. 

“Quit it! Naruto-nii would be mad if he caught us fighting! Ignore them!” She was hugging his arm, the boy in glasses moving to the opposite side and urging him back. 

“Come on, Konohamaru! Let's just get back with the group! Naruto-nii would get in trouble with Iruka and Ebisu if they find out we wandered off and got in a fight.” 

“Yeah, let's just drop this.” Shin worked his way to the front, separating Noda and the Cross, the other four members narrowing their eyes at him. 

“I don't listen to Shirokin trash.” He stepped forward to tower over Shin, lowering the mask with the black cross mark to spit on the ground. “You should leave now before we kick your asses with those punk kids'!” 

“Fuck you, bastard!” Minami snarled, shoving at the Cross closest to him. “This is our territory!” 

“It won't be for long.” Shin stiffened. That sounded foreboding. The last tangle with Black Cross wasn't pleasant, and Shin thought they had all gone. It figured they hadn't and they'd target Yamaguchi's precious school. 

“What are you talking about?” The Cross just sneered. The sound of running met their ears, and they all looked up to see more Cross members coming at them. Shin grimaced, Kuma and Ucchi quickly catching on and hustling the kids further away from the group. 

“Just that we're moving in, Shirokin. You better tell that bitch of a teacher to watch her back.” Anger shot through him, but Noda grabbed his arm and Shin swallowed it back. They couldn't get picked up by the police and they weren't going to get those kids involved in their fight. 

“Come on! Run!” Ucchi and Minami were urging the kids along, heading towards the river. Kuma fell back with him and Noda, staring over his shoulder at the growing number of Cross chasing after him. 

“Shin! What are we gonna do?!” He gave the smaller kids a nervous, concerned look. Kuma didn't want those kids in a fight with Cross either. 

“We'll head to the river and lose them. Then we'll figure out where to take those kids.” Shin gave both of them a hard look. “We're not calling Yamaguchi. She's the one they're after, they said as much.” 

They raced down alleys and eventually came out near the river. They froze, but didn't hear their pursuers yet, so Shin exhaled and looked over the group of kids. The one with glasses was panting and leaning on the girl. The boy with the scarf was watching them warily. 

“Why did you help us?” At the least, Shin had to give the boy credit for being cautious. He nodded to the kid.

“We thought that you needed the help. We've been involved with them before.” 

“He called you Shirokin. What's that?” The girl looked at all of them with searching eyes. 

“Our school.” They nodded. “What were you all doing?”

“We're middle school kids from Konoha. We're here for a school trip. We didn't want to go with the group so we snuck off to play in the arcade. We were on our way when we heard those guys talking about our teacher. They were saying bad stuff and Konohamaru started to argue with them.” The one with glasses quickly informed them, having got his breath back. 

“Where were you meeting?” Ucchi asked, keeping an eye on the alley and glancing over the kids. 

“At the train station near the park.” That wasn't too far from here. Maybe they could get the kids back and avoid the Cross guys. 

“Good. We'll walk you there.” 

“Thank you.” The girl smiled at them. “My name's Moegi, that's Konohamaru, and that's Udon.” 

“I'm Minami, he's Kuma, he's Uchi, Noda, and Shin.” The kids were surprising Shin. If some high school kids had approached him at that age, he wasn't sure he would have been so trusting. Mimami and Ucchi were leading the way, bragging about how many fights they had won and how scared other school were of Shirokin. The middle schoolers were sucking it up, the loud one, Konohamaru, boasting about the school they were joining next year.

“It's the same one Naruto-nii went to so that means it's the best!” 

“That's your teacher, right?” Noda was watching for the Cross gang, but seemed more interested in the storytelling. It was fine with Shin. The Cross wasn't likely to find them. 

“Yeah. He's a really cool person.” Konohamaru stopped and glared at them a bit in warning. “He doesn't treat us like kids, you know? He doesn't think fighting is bad if you only do it when there's no other option, and he doesn't think that all the rules should be obeyed cause some old guy said so.” 

“I think we know the type.” Shin shook his head at the disbelieving looks the kids gave them.

“Sounds like Yankumi, alright.” Kuma nodded, then turned to the kids. “Our homeroom teacher. She's like that too.”

“-don! Konohamaru! Meogi! Udon!” The shouting immediately drew their attention, Shin glancing around them before he spotted the person. A blond-haired man in an orange tracksuit was rapidly running towards them, a look of anger and determination on his face. “Get away from those kids!” 

“Ah ha! Sawada! What the hell were you thinking?!” 

“Yamaguchi!” In surprise the Shirokin boys spun around, their teacher gaining on them rapidly with pure hell in her eyes. Shin was betting someone had spotted them tangling with the Cross and reported it to her. Shit. 

As one, the two teachers descended on the small group, neither really paying much attention to the actual situation, but both quickly reaching the same incorrect assumption. They grabbed each other by the shirt and glared at each other in the center of their students, and both asked in perfect synchronization, “What the hell are you doing with my students?”

Shin sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble - no planned sequel


End file.
